Learning Anatomy
by Mrs.MojoRising720
Summary: Edward Cullen sees himself as the Geek of Forks High, but what happens when his dream girl Bella Swan needs a study buddy?.EPOV.AllHuman.BxE Now a Two-Parter!
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Twilight. S. Meyer does.**

**Okay, this is my first crack at Fanfic, so feel free to give your opinions or suggestions and all that good stuff.**

**This is me jumping into writing my first story and first lemony encounter. Just seeing how it feels, and judging by your response, if I should stay away from it or not. **

**Really, thanks for even giving this the time :)**

**************

Click…

Click..

Click..

The endless clicking of Banners pen echoed loudly in the small classroom relentlessly clawing at the inside of my brain. He never could get rid of that annoying habit, but no one dared to complain lest they feel the wrath of Ball crusher Banner himself.

Finals were coming up in Anatomy class and we had to use this silent study time to "beat it into our brains" as he so eloquently put it. I've prepared adequately for this exam and study for an hour everyday so this down time is practically worthless when there's more productive activities to waste the day with. Like reassembling old computer parts or finishing my enterprise space ship model I've been working on for months.

I don't like to use labels so I wouldn't outright call myself a geek, but if you were to ask anyone in Forks High they would defiantly point me out as 'Loser', exhibit A. That is to say if they even saw me at all. I mean I have friends, I'm not a wimpy guy, and I could definitely hold my own in a fight. I'm not the button down pocket protector type at all, although I do have black rimmed glasses that my sister Alice likes to calls of the 'geek chic' variety.

My status in this place has been set for a long time and I'm fine with it. No mixing of inner circles aloud.

Speaking of this hell hole, the science room is boiling to the point were we all could be vegetables for Forks beef stew. Seriously, this room is stifling and you can smell the musky sent of bodies all cramped in a small space right now.

Glancing over to the clock I see we only have thirty seconds left. _Thank god_, I really couldn't last another minute in this Sauna!

Right as banner signals for us to leave I start shoving all my books into my bag as fast as I can trying to beat the rush of people fleeing the room. I guess I'm moving a little too fast because the next thing I know I'm tripping over the carpeted floor landing right on my ass. Text books burst from my bag like candy from a piñata. _Shit_.

No matter, at least no one was watching right?

"Oh my God! Edward are you okay?!" I hear a frantic lovely voice say.

_Oh no…_

I immediately stop gathering my books and look up. Sheer embarrassment takes over as I see the person standing over me.

Bella Swan just saw me trip and fall like an idiot.

Damnit. _This has become officially the worst day ever. _

I must have looked like a complete moron sitting there on the floor not moving staring up at the most beautiful girl to grace Forks High's Hallways.

She bent down to start helping me pick up all my things while I just keep staring at her, probably with my mouth hanging open, welcoming all the flies to come on in.

My brain finally catches up and I realize I should say something. "Uhh.. Yea I'm ..okay?" what the fuck?

_Did I really just phrase that as a question?_

"Oh good, you went down so hard I wasn't sure if you hurt yourself."

I'm pretty sure nothing registered in my brain past the word _hard_.

_Okay, now's really not the time to indulge in my juvenile hormone driven mind. _

"No!, I- I'm fine, I guess I just wasn't going where I was looking." _Oh God_, did that really just come out of my mouth? She must think I'm dyslectic or something now. I put my head down to hide my flaming cheeks that would confirm my stupidity.

I was surprised when she started laughing, not at me, but like I told her a funny joke. "Well don't be too worried, it happens to me all the time." we stood together when we finished collecting all my books and I was sure after her unexpected act of kindness that she would be satisfied and leave. Instead she stood there with the most breathtaking smile on her face waiting for me to say something else.

"Umm.. Thanks for helping me, I'm sure you really didn't want to stay in this scorching room any longer, but it was very nice of you."

"Oh don't worry about it, I don't mind the heat so much. It reminds me of class rooms back in Phoenix, It was always hot." she said wiping at the sweat on her neck.

_Yes, hot. Very, very hot._

"Besides, I wanted to catch you before you left anyway."

_Say what?_

"You did? Why?"

"well, I wanted to ask if your busy tomorrow night?" she looked up at me with a hopeful expression. I was at a loss for words. Busy? Tomorrow night? Where exactly was this conversation going? And where was I fitting into all this?

"Umm.. Well no. why do you ask?" I said in a curious tone.

"Monday is Banners exam and I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. I know that you understand all this stuff and I was hoping that we could go over it together." I could see Bella was nervous about asking me but I couldn't understand why. If all she needed was some help with Anatomy then I'm happy to oblige.

"Yea, no problem. Just tell me when and I'm there." I didn't want to sound too eager but the mere thought of being around Bella in a non school atmosphere had me jumping for joy on the inside. She smiled up at me, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up giving me chills in the very overheated room.

"Great! Let me give you my address and you can come over tomorrow, lets say around.. 2 PM? my dad doesn't get off work until way late so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Sounds good to me. Need me to bring anything?" I asked ecstatic at the prospect of being alone in a house with Bella, even if we were just going to study.

"Nope, all I need is you."

I knew she didn't mean in the romantic sense but that didn't stop me from imaging her saying that in a very different context.

As Bella leaned over to write her address on piece of paper for me I couldn't help but stare at the delicious display of damp skin I've tried to ignore for the past ten minutes. I followed a drop of perspiration with my eyes as it slipped from Bella's collarbone to her cleavage crawling millimeter by millimeter down the pale, soft canyon of her…

"Done!" she smiled totally unaware of my inappropriate ogling. "I put my number on there too, you know, just in case." she said handing me the paper.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said holding my bag in front of me to hide the affect that damn trail of sweat had on me. I walked quickly to the open door almost running to get out.

"Okay… bye Edward." I heard as I bolted out of the room. I probably looked like a real douche bag for running away from her but I'd rather she not see me sporting wood after inviting me over to her house.

Her house. Me and Bella, Bella and I, _alone_ together.

_Is it tomorrow yet? _

**********

I can't believe this.

I cant believe I have absolutely nothing to wear.

When did I all of a sudden turn into a chick and care about how I look you ask? About five hours ago when I woke up and realized I was going to be around a girl today. And not just any girl. Bella, the star of my ultimate fantasies. I had to put in more effort than throwing on the nearest pair of pants.

I've basically ripped apart my entire room looking for the best outfit to wear today so I can at least look somewhat put together and not a total slob. Unfortunately I have nothing outside of jeans and t-shirts. I narrow it down to all the ones without a cartoon character on it and come up with a fitted black t-shirt and dark blue jeans topped off with my raggedy pair of chucks that go with everything.

My hair on the other hand is a complete chaos and I run my hand through it a couple times to get it looking decent enough. I push my glasses back up my nose and stare in the mirror for a second. Not bad, not bad.

Okay, you can do this Cullen. Its just a girl, a very attractive girl, but still. There no need to panic. Don't be a sucker, she just wants to study Anatomy together.

_Oh we can study her anatomy alright.._

No! don't think about her body.

_Think about anything but her body.. Not those deep brown eyes… that cute button nose… those long slender legs… those plum red lips… those full perky brea-…_

NO! bad, bad Edward! Must not think dirty thoughts.

I shake my head trying to rid the images of sweaty Bella from my mind. I check my watch and see I only have 20 minutes to get there.

I grab my leather jacket from my desk chair and head out the door ready to have my once in a life time chance of hanging out with the most beautiful girl in school.

**********

At exactly 1:59 PM I pull up to Bella's empty drive way in my Volvo. Then I remember this is the same spot the police chiefs cruiser sits when he's home.

_Yea, police chief Swan. Doesn't that just make me fell comfortable that he's not around and I'm with his one and only daughter alone. _

I take a few deep breaths and finally work up the nerve to get out and knock on the door. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I mean its not like this is a date or anything. This is a study session between two teenagers in the same class. There no way a girl like Bella Swan could ever find a geek like me remotely attractive.

Its quiet for a few beats until the door finally opens revealing the Goddess behind it. Bella is smiling up at me with her innocent wide eyes that are a complete contrast to the sinful outfit she has on. She is wearing a micro mini denim skirt that hardly covers her behind and a tight blue halter top showing ample amount of cleavage. Her hair is down in loose curls falling around her shoulders, she's barefoot, and without any make up on.

I think I just drooled a little.

"Edward! I'm happy you made it." she smiled so brightly I thought a chorus of angels were going to start singing.

I stood there absolutely speechless at the sight of so much Bella. She started to walk back into the house leaving the door open for me to follow. I must of not moved because she turned back around and said "are you coming?" I nodded and started into the door way.

_Oh yes Bella, defiantly coming. _

She led me into the living room where everything was already set out and motioned for me to sit on the couch. She asked if I wanted anything to drink but I refused, too jumpy to take down anything. I focused all my energy into the task at hand and started right away with the basics.

An hour later we were still going over terms that Bella was having trouble understanding. I would break down the word, put it in simple English, and ask her to say it in a sentence. As time went on my nerves started to disappear and we became much more comfortable with each other. Occasionally we took a break and just talked like we've known each other forever about anything and everything. Bella was much more than a pretty face. she was smart and independent and confident. She told me about her life in Arizona with her mom and how she came to live with her dad here in Forks. Being in the middle of a divorce must have been hard on her but she talked about it with a brave face on not letting old emotions get the best of her. I truly admired this.

"So, has living in Forks been what you thought it would be?" I asked curious to get her opinion.

"Well, it's defiantly been different from Phoenix. Honestly I didn't expect to like it all that much here at first." her right leg was tucked underneath her on the couch and she rested her head back looking towards the ceiling. I was in a similar position but I was facing in her direction looking right at her. She turned to me and said "But after awhile certain things started to capture my attention, and It wasn't so bad anymore."

"Like what? I've lived here my whole life and I can say nothing has captured mine." I said bewildered she could like it even a little here. Ignoring my question she asked "So, nothing has had you interested? What about someone? A _girl_ maybe?" she teased.

This I was not ready to talk about. "No, I mean, not anyone I've gone to school with my whole life. Besides no girl has ever really been interested in me before anyway." I said truthfully.

"you've never had a girlfriend?" she said skeptically.

"Nope, never." I could feel the blush spreading over my cheeks.

"_Really? _well, you've kissed a girl haven't you?"

"Of course, I'm not a total reject. I've kissed a couple girls before. Mostly during stupid games like spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven." these experiences ending horribly I might add, with both parties never speaking of it again.

"Edward can I ask you something personal?" she said sounding unsure.

"Okay" I agreed hesitantly.

"Are you a virgin?" she whispered.

This is about the time I wished I never stepped foot into this house. How was I going to respond to _that?_ I gulped audibly. "Umm…Well, yea.. I am." I said quietly looking everywhere but her face. Bella shifted closer to me until her knees touched my thigh and I slowly meet her gaze. "No ones ever … touched.. you before?" she asked staring into my eyes.

"Uhh.." I didn't know what to say. She was so close, and her hair smelt so good, thoughts were jumbled in my head. I just blurted out whatever came to mind first. "No one other than myself."

_Holy shit._

Did I just admit to Bella that I _touch_ myself? Could I have made this any less embarrassing!? My eyes widened as I looked up at her, sure she would be disgusted by my admission. What I found was a complete surprise. Bella's chocolate eyes seemed to darken and glaze over with… _desire? _No, it can't be. Can it?

What she said next nearly gave me a heart attack. "What do you think about when you touch yourself?" her voice was rough and lust filled. What the hell would I say without being honest?

_Oh well Bella you see, __you__ just happen to be the staring role in all my nightly jack off sessions. _Yea right!

I started to scoot back, a little intimidated by the intense stare she was currently giving me. "Bella umm.. I don't really.. You see I… " I couldn't form a complete sentence with her moving closer every time I moved back. She cornered me and I was trapped between her body and the arm rest.

"Edward, I'm going to be honest. I like you, I like you _a lot_. And I really just made studying together an excuse for you to hang out with me alone today." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So she wanted to spend time with me? Alone? I was still trying to wake myself up when she leaned down and said quietly against my lips "Will you kiss me?"

All my built up hormones immediately shot forth as one and I crashed my lips to Bella's in a fiery passion that I have never known. We both moaned at the same time consuming each other as if our lips were the last breath of oxygen. Boldly I ran my tongue across her lower lip in hopes she would let me inside the heaven that is Bella's mouth. She immediately opened and let me explore this cave of wonders. I let her enter my moth in return responding in gasps every time she swirled her talented tongue in a new way.

Eventually Bella crawled up into my lap burying her hands into my hair roughly pulling on the strands. I settled my hands on her hips and just enjoyed the blissful moment. It was apparently not enough for Bella though and she started to rock her hips in a maddening seductive rhythm that had me begging for more. I could see her skirt lifting, exposing a hint of blue and lace underneath.

"Bel- _Ugh_…Bella, wait.. what are y- _Ohh._.. doing?" I tried to get out through the pleasure induced haze. I wasn't sure where she was planning to take this and I had to know what she wanted.

She leaned back to look into my eyes and said "Edward, I want you. _Please_. I've wanted you for so long I can't stop now." her words were on repeat in my brain. How could I ever deny her?

"Yes baby, I want you too. Just tell me what you want and you can have it." I promised.

She gave me a wicked grin and leaned down to put her lips next to my ear "I want you in my mouth."

I almost exploded right there. I became very nervous imaging her reaction to seeing me so exposed. I didn't think Bella was the type to go off comparing sizes with her friends but it still harbored some fear in me. She started to place small pecks all over my face to relax me and it seemed to be working. Slowly she ran her fingertips down my chest and across my abdomen tracing the muscles along the way. She finally reached my belt and started unbuckling staring at my face the whole time. As soon as it was undone she unbuttoned my pants and slowly started to pull down the zipper lightly touching the outline of my very visible hard on through my jeans.

I shifted to pull my jeans down a little but not all the way off. Bella got off my lap and positioned herself on her knees between my legs. My breathing already started accelerating and she hadn't even touched me yet.

Bella tucked her fingers below the waistband of my boxers and pulled them down until my throbbing erection sprang forth in front of her. I balled my hands into fists by my side and waited to see what she would do next. Ever so lightly she brushed her fingers down my shaft then wrapped her hand around the base and simply held it. I moaned loudly elated to have hands other than my own caressing me.

"Is this okay? Too tight?" she asked sweetly.

_Ha, only Bella could seem sweet in such a demeaning position. _

"Mmm…you can.. Squeeze.. A little.. _ugh_.. Tighter." I managed to get out breathlessly.

Bella squeezed a little firmer and then began to run her hand up and down stopping occasionally to swipe her thumb across the tip.

"Ughhh… Oh _Bella_…" I had no words to describe the intense pleasure that was coursing through my body. I felt like I was on fire, surrounded in an inferno.

Bella eventually leaned forward until her lips barley brushed my tip and blew on it lightly.

_Oh fuuuck._

I looked down and watched as she licked the pre-cum that leaked from my slit and slowly put the head into her mouth. _Jesus. _it felt so good I couldn't help but buck my hips in response.

"Oh, _fuck_.. Bella that feels so…" I couldn't find the words to say how it felt. Before I even could say anything else she took me deeper inside inch by glorious inch taking in as much as possible. What couldn't fit she wrapped her fingers around massaging. she started to take me out slowly only to suck me back in a second later.

She fell into an easy rhythm bobbing her head up and down fitting a little more of me inside each time. I tried to stay focused and watch but the pleasure was too much and my eyes rolled back while my head hit the back of the couch. My mouth opened wide forming silent screams. Strange sounds that could only be loud groans and grunts were all I could hear.

My hand came up to fist gently in her hair, not to guide her movements, but to simply feel her silky brown tresses that tickled my thighs every time she moved down. I started to feel the familiar tightening in my stomach and the pressure in my balls signaling my impending release. I guess Bella felt it too because she started to move faster.

"Oh shit, oh fuck, Bella, _yes_!" my release was coming fast and I wasn't sure if Bella was the spit or swallow type so I tugged lightly on her hair warning her to get out of the way.

"Bellllaaaa…._Oh God…._I_-.._I'm going to.. Baby I-…_Coming_.."

She just tightened her hold on me and sucked harder, faster.

"FUCK!" I roared loudly as my orgasm hit full force shooting my release down her throat and feeling Bella swallowing every last drop.

It felt like it went on for hours but it was really only seconds. Climbing down from my orgasmic high I looked over to see Bella smiling up at me and I swear I heard those angels signing this time. After I caught my breath I tucked myself back into my boxers and pulled Bella up to face me giving her the most passionate, soft, grateful kiss I could.

Pulling back I rested my forehead to hers and she sighed in contentment. "Thank you." I said in a whisper. I didn't mean it in a '_thanks for blowing me' _way either. It was a lot more than that and I hope she noticed it. We sat there together for a while, happy just holding each other.

I didn't know you could share such intimacy with someone and know such pleasure like that. I wanted her to feel that, reach a point so high you have no place to go except even higher. I wanted her to reach that peak and fall into endless bliss. I wanted her to come undone by _me._

Self confidence when it comes to playing a game of laser tag or taking a test is no problem with me. _Sexual _confidence on the other hand is a completely non existent concept In my mind. I wasn't sure how to proceed with my request, but seeing as Bella was so blunt with hers, I could try to do the same. Getting out the words is the difficult part.

" Bella I- I…" I was mumbling now.

_Come on, spit it out!_

"Hmmm.." she sighed, acknowledging that I was trying to say something.

"Can I t-touch you too?" I asked in a small voice afraid of her answer. She gave me a lazy grin biting her full bottom lip sensuously and nodded. Anticipation swelled inside of me and I swear my glasses were fogging up with the amount of steam in the room. I looked down at her body eager to start but not sure how to go about it.

Sensing my lack of tact Bella took my hand at brought it to her cheek nuzzling into my palm. She then put my hand lower dragging my fingers up and down the column of her neck. I could feel the erratic pulse beat under the sensitive skin. My hand eventually came to her collar bone tracing the outline of the fragile area. I knew where this was going and I took over then, carefully placing my hand at the top swells of her breasts.

Bella pulled down her halter top until is was around her waist and I was greeted with the sight of her chest held up tightly by a strapless black bra. I wanted to grab and touch and squeeze all at the same time but I frozen, lost in a trance by the perfectly shaped mounds before me. Bella placed her hand over mine and slowly pulled it down to cup her firm breast.

I groaned at the feeling of her being just the right size to fill my hand. Gently I moved my fingers and rubbed my palm against her. She reacted by holding onto me tighter. I began to fully massage her more firmly then, bringing my empty hand up to work the other. Bella started moaning and pushing back into me, trying to find some kind of friction. I was so turned on by the sight of her all I wanted was to see more. So I asked. "Bella? Can I see.. more?" an unfamiliar gravely voice slipping past my lips. She simply nodded her head up and down unable to speak.

I pushed the cups of her bra down until it too was around her waist. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at Bella's bare breasts in all their magnificent glory. They were perfectly round and perky, clear white creamy skin topped off with cherry pink nipples begging to be touched. I started massaging them again occasionally flicking the pad of my thumb across her hard nipples, pinching and pulling with my fingertips.

Bella threw her head back and started making the most delicious sound I've ever heard. Hissing and purring like a kitten vying for affection. "Mmm…Edward, I want you to touch me now. _Please_." she said desperately.

I removed my hands from her chest only to place them at her thighs resting on either side of my legs. I rubbed small circles across the skin and started moving higher until I hit the hem of her skirt. I pushed it up around her hips and was now staring at those lacy blue panties I got a glimpse of earlier. _Holy hell_.

_Was I really ready to do this? What if I messed up and did something she didn't like? Or worse, hurt her?_

No, I could do this. I will learn the delicate songs of her body and master them. Bella will surely tell me if I make a mistake. All I want is to give her pleasure and damnit, that's what I was going to do.

I brought my hand to her inner thigh caressing the overheated skin ascending higher as I went. When I got to the edge of her underwear I stopped for a moment and looked up to confirm her permission. She meet my eyes and had such admiration behind them is was almost too much to keep eye contact. I dipped one finger past the waistband and finally touched her tender flesh. I gently ran it down her lips pushing just the tip of a finger inside.

_Mother Fucker, she was so wet._

"Oh, _Edward_" she moaned breathlessly.

I almost came again hearing her say my name like that. I pulled my finger out and started running it all around her trying to find that special spot that would drive her insane. I enjoyed the feeling of exploring such an intimate place of Bella's and was content to stay like this forever. Luckily I brushed a piece of raised skin that mad her jump and her jaw go slack. _Bingo._

channeling everything I've learned from movies and porn I began to circle her throbbing clit, teasing it a little. "Ugh…it feels so…Oh…_good_" she said in a sultry voice. As I started to rub her clit more firmly she began rocking her hips and asking for more.

"Your f-f-fingers…_ugh_...I-inside me" she managed to get out. I moved my fingers down to her opening slowly sinking one inside and then another while rubbing her clit with my thumb.

_Oh, for the love of all that's holy; she's so tight!_

"Oh shit.. _shit_… Uhh.." I soon fell into a smooth rhythm In. Out. Rub. In. Out. Rub. It seemed to work judging by her moaning and thrashing.

"Faster, Oh, God faster!" she begged. Unable to deny her I started making my movements more rapid to accommodate her wishes. Her noises became louder as her orgasm approached. I could feel her wetness sliding down my hand as I kept working her faster and harder trying to bring her to her release.

"Bella, does this feel good? Am I doing this right?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Yes! Oh Edward! _Yes_.. Oh _God_…. I'm.. I.."

_Is she?…fuck. yes Bella!, come for me._

she tilted her head back and screamed, climaxing all over my hand. There was nothing more spectacular than seeing Bella come like this, half naked and on top of me.

_She's like this because of me. _

As Bella came down from her orgasm I stopped my movements and pulled my fingers out of her. They were coated in her essence and I couldn't help but stare at the evidence of my greatest accomplishment. I, Edward Cullen, geek extraordinaire made Bella Swan, Perfection incarnate, _come_.

A huge wave of pride washed over me and I let my gaze meet Bella's with a self satisfied smirk on my face. She completely melted into my embrace so worn out she could hardly keep her head up. At a loss for words all she could say was "Wow.." I chuckled.

_You could say that again baby. _

I tightened my arms around her and laid back on the couch totally spent. We were silent for a while lost in our own thoughts until Bella sat up and place her hand on my chest. "Edward?" she asked in her melodic voice.

"Yea Bella?"

"What are you doing next weekend?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you know Anatomy's not the only subject I'm having trouble in…" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh really?" I grinned.

"Yup, why don't you come down next week and we can go over a little Physical Education?" she giggled. Hmm.. I see innocent Bella has been taken over by naughty Bella. I like it. I lean up and give her a quick kiss saying "Oh I'm defiantly coming." We both feel into a fit of laughter.

_Is it next weekend yet?_

_**********_

**Sooo… what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, S. Meyer owns all. **

**This was suppose to be up a long time ago, but ya know…shit happens. :)**

**Here's a second part to Geekward and Bella's time together.**

* * *

I watched as the empty classroom began to fill with students and tried to calm my outward nervous jittering into some resemblance of calm and collected. Try being the operative word, truthfully I was sweating balls sitting here thinking about what I was about to face in a few seconds.

After I left Bella's house Friday, or rather ran out her door, any confidence I had during our… encounter, was sadly missing. When I was in the car driving home it hit me that I had just had my very first, very real, sexual experience. With non other than Bella Swan, the girl I had been dreaming about ever since she moved to this Podunk town. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

After I was over the initial shock confusion set in. Why me? Why now all of a sudden? What did this mean now? Were we just messing around or was it something more?

I had so many questions, but only Bella could answer them. I know it's a normal thing for teenagers to hook up and not be together officially, but Bella didn't seem like the 'hit it and quit it' type, and I obviously had no clue what I was doing, let alone be some sort of 'player'.

But she did make that joke about getting together again and working on physical education. Or.. Was that a joke? We had laughed about it, but I wasn't sure if she was being serious. I though back to what happened after that and cringed at my stupidity.

After our laughs had died down Bella stood up, putting her bra and shirt back into place. I straightened up, smoothing the wrinkles in my shirt and tried to flatten down my hair after her constant pulling of it. Bella turned to me and said she was going to her room to change and put on some new underwear real quick. I put my head down to cover the blush and muttered a quick "okay" as she walked up the stairs. When she was no longer in my sight I started to panic.

Would it be weird between us now? Did she expect me to leave after she came down, or want me to stay? How could I look her in the face now that she had seen the most intimate part of me and had… Had… Done what she did. Oh hell, how could I look at her after what I had done? There was so much going on in my head that I didn't hear her come downstairs. "Edward?," I looked up to Bella who had changed into some sweats and a tank top, staring at me like I was about to run at any sudden movements.

"Edward, are you alright? You look like your about to be sick?" she asked concerned.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say to her; what could I say?

I know we were just fooling around, but I got to go?

No idiot! But don't just sit there, your probably freaking her out right now, say something!

"My mom's making meatloaf tonight." I blurted out.

…that's all you could come up with?

Bella looked at me like I had grown another head. I rolled my eyes at myself and tried again.

"What I meant was, uh… that she spends a lot of time on dinner and if I'm late it really upsets her, so like, what I mean… I-I got to go." I stood up so fast I knocked my text book off the coffee table. I scrabbled to put all my stuff into my bag while avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, well, that's cool. I should start Charlie's dinner soon anyway." she said sounding a little off and not looking at me either.

Once I got all my stuff together I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door, speed walking my way through the living room. Before I reached the door I turned around to face Bella one again. "Well, I had a really… great time." I wasn't sure what the proper etiquette was after a hook up session, but I was sure I was making it more awkward than need be.

Bella chuckled a little and pushed some hair behind her ear and look right at me. "So did I. I couldn't of asked for a better tutor." she said kind of flirtingly. I gulped loudly and pushed my glasses up my nose. I was in danger of embarrassing myself further so I turned and started out the door. "Edward," I heard her say, amused about something. I turned and saw she had a smirk on her face, like she thought something was funny.

"Yeah?" I said confused.

She walked slowly up to me until my back hit the door and I was trapped looking into her warm chocolate eyes, which scorched into my own, burning her image into my brain. Bella reached out her hand and zipped up my fly with that small smile still on her face. She stepped back and said in her seductress like voice, "See you Monday."

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding and opened the door, booking it for my car as fast as I could go.

Which now leads me to where I'm at now, sitting in class waiting for Bella to walk into the room. I knew she was here because I had been deliberately avoiding her all day. Any time I saw her in the hallways I would panic and go the other way, or wait until she was out of sight until I could walk in that direction. I kept sneaking glances at her during lunch, but when she would look up I pretended to be interested in whatever Alice or Jasper were saying at the time. I could feel her eyes on me the whole day and was unsure what I would find once I looked into them.

Right then, Bella walked into the classroom and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful. The way her long mahogany hair flowed passed her shoulders, and deep brown eyes shined like they held the secrets of the universe made my breath hitch and toes curl. Today she was wearing form fitting jeans and a tight white t-shirt that clung to her body very, very well.

Damn Cullen, she just walked into the room and your already perving out.

I was expecting her to head to her normal seat next to Angela Webber, but to my surprise she walked straight to me. "Hey Edward," Bella said almost shyly locking me in her gaze. "H-hi Bella." I cleared my throat and adjusted my glasses a bit.

"So, I was just wondering if you didn't mind having a partner today?" she asked hopefully.

I was stunned, I was not expecting her to want to sit with me. But who was I to refuse such a wonderful request?

"Sure, no, go ahead." I gave her a little smile and cleared that end of the table allowing her to put her own stuff down. Usually I sat by myself, preferring the solitude. Not today it would seem. Bella sat down and smiled brightly at me pulling out her notebook.

I wasn't sure were to go from here. I mean, what do you say to the girl who gave you a blow job in her living room and told you she had wanted you? Did that still apply now? I wanted to ask her straight up what we were to each other, but I didn't want to sound too needy if that's not what she wanted. I mean, we hardly knew each other really, and Friday was the only time we had ever had a real conversation.

But still, I knew that I wanted more. I wanted to know all of Bella, and learn her inside and out. She not only made me heavily aroused in a constant state of lust, but she intrigued me as well with her amazing wit and knowledge. Bella Swan was a puzzle that I wanted to piece together to find out the real woman behind it.

Banner walked in and started class right away so I didn't have the time I wanted to talk with Bella. I would just have to wait until class was over. I was determined to find out her intentions in all of this, and just hoped her feelings were close to mine.

In the middle of class I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella tore out a piece of paper sliding it over to me. I glanced down at the note.

_Is everything okay? You seem so far away right now. I hope it has nothing to do with what happened Friday._

I hadn't even noticed that I had not been listening during Banners lecturing, or had even taken any notes. I was just so out of it trying to figure out this situation with Bella. I grabbed my pen and wrote a reply quickly.

_**No everything's fine. I just kind of get lost in my own thoughts. I'm sorry if I've been acting kind of strange lately.**_

_Its okay, I understand that this all might be pretty weird to you now. I just want you to know that I'm not some superficial bitch who goes and tells the whole school about it. What happened was between you and me._

_And I'm really glad it did._

She added that last part almost as an after thought, and I silently reveled in her words. I was grateful that it would stay between us, but I had more important questions to ask.

_**Thanks. I'm just so confused now Bella, I mean what are we doing? I want to be clear on where we stand now.**_

_Edward, I told you that I wanted you, and I still want you. I know we have a lot to say but I would prefer to say it face to face and alone. Will you come over tonight? My dad's working the late shift and doesn't get back until after midnight. Please, I'll explain everything then._

I was all of a sudden nervous and excited at the same time. Bella and I would be alone once again, and I couldn't wait. Even if it was just to talk.

_**Yeah sure. I'll be over right after school.**_

Bella looked over at me smiling and gave a little nod. We were staring at each other for a few seconds before Banner announced we were watching a short movie and turned off all the lights.

As soon as the movie started, I could feel the electricity buzzing in the air between our body's. We were sitting so close together that if I reached my hand out an inch I would be touching her arm. We sat up a little straighter at the same time and turned our heads towards each other. She gave a small laugh that only I would hear, and I nervously chuckled back. I settled into watching the T.V. but I couldn't pay attention because I could literally feel her right next to me.

I glanced a little to the side and saw that we both had our hand resting at our sides, hanging loosely in the space between us. I don't know where the sudden confidence came from, but I started to move my hand closer to hers. My eyes widened a bit when I noticed her do the same thing. Inch by inch our hands became closer together, waiting for the first moment of impact. Our fingers slowly reached out at the same time and the small contacts sent a shiver down my spine. Bella's pointer finger curled around mine carefully at first, but soon the rest of her digits followed. They touched each of my fingers delicately, tracing a path of fire all the way to my palm.

Once she made it to my wrist she began moving up my arm, refusing to stop her exploring. I swear I could feel every fiber in my body calling out to her, screaming her name, pleading for more. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed her touch as it soothed me in a lullaby of relaxation. She was barley touching me, but it was the most… erotic feeling I've ever had.

Bella made it to where my arm met my thigh and without hesitation reached out to place her hand right above my knee. My eyes flew open quickly and I jumped at this sudden development, but she did not move her hand away. I gulped softly and let out a shaky breath trying to calm my over heated body. Bella started to rub the top of my thigh softly in small movements relaxing and exciting me at the same time. She didn't move lower or higher, just kept the same motions going in one spot. I worked up the nerve to look over at her and saw her watching me with a beautiful smile on her face and eyes shining brightly in the darkened room.

I reached down and grabbed her hand stopping her motions and clasped our hands together, resting them on my thigh. She bit her bottom lip effectively directing my attention to her mouth, and all I could think about was that I had kissed those lips, those lips had kissed me, Jesus those lips had been wrapped around my dick.

My eyes flew back up to hers and I could tell she had been thinking the same thing as me. Her breathing had picked up and I watched her chest rise and fall, stretching the cotton on her tight whit t-shirt effectively outlining her perfect breasts. I felt like I was going out of my mind with need for this gorgeous girl. I wanted her, badly.

Just then the lights flipped on and the bell rang loudly, breaking me from my lust induced haze. We let go of each other quickly and broke eye contact. I blinked to adjust to the light, and in my nervous habit, pushed my glasses up my nose while running a hand through my hair. Bella gathered her things and asked me to follow out of the parking lot to her house after school. I nodded and we both made our way out of the room with promises of a talk.

Yeah, talk, that's what I really wanted to do.

* * *

The whole way I followed Bella's truck, headed for her house, was in a daze. I couldn't get over this powerful attraction that I had for her, as demonstrated in class today. I had never felt such overwhelming feelings before, and frankly it scared me a little. She could make me forget everything with a look and feel at peace with a simple touch. Bella was something special that I could not name, and if today had proved anything it was that she had to be feeling something too.

We pulled up to her house and she led me through the door to the living room. I was immediately picturing what had occurred on the very couch we were now sitting on.

Bella didn't waist any time getting straight to the point. "Edward, I know that this must be confusing to you, but I want you to know that I meant everything I said Friday. I've liked you for a while now. Actually, its kind of embarrassing to admit this, but you're the first thing I noticed my first day in Banners class." _really?_

'I just didn't know how to tell you without sounding like an idiot, so I came up with asking you to come over and help me with Anatomy. I had no idea it would turn into something else so fast, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." she waited for my reply with hopeful eyes. I was so relived. I gave her a smile and decided to be truthful. "Bella, I have dreamt you ever since I laid eyes on you. I just never thought that someone like you would give someone like me the time of day." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand linking them together to rest on the sofa.

"Edward how could anyone not like you. Your smart, funny, handsome; I mean, any girl would be lucky to be with you," she said in kind of a whisper. She was looking down at our hand so I gently pushed her chin up to look in her eyes. "Bella, I don't want just any girl. The only girl I see is sitting right next to me." I cupped her cheek in my hand and she leaned into my touch, never breaking eye contact. She reached up and did the same to my cheek and said, "will you kiss me Edward?" in a deliciously innocent voice.

Like I would ever deny her anything.

I leaned forward slowly, watching Bella close her eyes and wait for me to reach her. I wanted to take my time and savor her taste so that I would never forget it. our foreheads touched first, then I slid the tip of my nose across the softness of her cheek. I reached down a little more until the corner of our mouths touched before gently grazing my top lip with her bottom one. Her lips parted and then I placed mine fully to hers. Her tongue peaked out and slide across my lips asking for entry. I gladly opened and she delved right in, swirling and sucking, rendering me useless against her. I let out a little moan and pushed my way into her mouth, both of us fighting for dominance.

My hands fisted into her hair, pulling her closer to me as she put her hands around my neck. Bella pulled back to take a much needed breath while I started kissing my way down her neck, nipping and sucking on the smooth skin. She let out a little whimper and the sound went straight to my cock.

"Edward, mm…lets-_uh_ lets go to my room." she said breathlessly.

I stopped devouring her neck and pulled my head up to look at her. Her eyes were glazed over and burning brightly into my own. I remembered that look. I nodded my head quickly in agreement. She stood up grabbing my hand to guide me up the stairs towards her room. Once we were inside I took in the surroundings, noticing the dresser against the wall next to a small book shelf and rocking chair. I wondered what she liked to read and made a mental note to talk about that next. But right now I was looking at the bed, the very bed Bella slept in every night. And now the bed she was leading me to.

She pushed me down so I was sitting on the edge of the bed and leaned in to whisper into my ear, "You never did answer my question." I gave her a confused look but she just stood up straight with a smile on her face reaching her hands above her head in a sort of stretching move. Without breaking eye contact she slowly let her arms fall down, running her hands through her hair saying, "P.E. is really not my best subject, and I could use a little help stretching, you now, work on my…_flexibility_." As she said the last word she turned around and bent over giving me a nice view of her ass in those tight jeans.

It was all of a sudden too hot in this room. I knew where she wanted this to go given the seducing way she was licking her bottom lip and looking at me like she was about to eat me, but flirting and heavy innuendo was not one of my best skills.

"Uhhh…" I was stammering now. Say something damnit!

I adjusted my glasses a bit and pulled on the collar of my t-shirt which felt like it was suffocating me all of a sudden. I cleared my throat and said, "W-Well, its best if you show me what you want to…work on." She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked replying with, "Yes, your right. If were going to be working on my body together you'll need to see what needs the most attention."

Without hesitation Bella removed her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying her way out of them revealing a pink bra and boy shorts that covered the most voluptuous parts of her body. "How about we start off with stretching, you know, before we get to the _hard_ parts." she said in a very enticing voice, clearly emphasizing the word hard. She held her hand out, and I automatically took it already feeling the electric current flow through my body as we were touching.

When I was standing, Bella walked us to the middle of the room then spun around facing the other direction, pressing her back into my chest. She grabbed both of my hands and placed them on her hips saying, "I'm such a klutz sometimes, I need someone to hold onto me so I don't fall over." she was trying to play this part innocently, but she was being anything but that. And I was really liking it.

Summoning up the courage I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Oh I wont be letting go anytime soon,_ Isabella_." she made a noise that sounded like a moan leaning further into me. It was the first time I ever used her full name and judging by her reaction, she liked it. Bella turned her head a bit and said, "Count to ten for me." she straightened her body and slowly leaned forward until her fingers met her toes and her ass met my crotch.

All at once I gasped, my hands tightened around her hips, and my dick jolted to life at lightning speed. I immediately began to count while she began to rub herself against me in sync with my voice.

When I was done she straightened up only to spread her legs apart and bent over once more, asking me to count again. This time she started with her right leg grabbing her foot with one hand while grabbing my leg with the other. Her arm curled around my calf rubbing it over the material of my jeans. She did the same thing with the left side, all the while never bending her knees even once. As soon as I stammered out a breathy "T-Ten," she turned around, walking us back to the bed.

"I think I'll be more comfortable lying down now," she said climbing her way to the center of the bed on her hand and knees, hypnotizing me with her movements. Bella laid down on her back and motioned for me to sit at the end by her feet. She placed her leg atop my lap and asked me to stretch them a bit more for her. I sat up on my knees looking down at Bella below me. Seeing her with her hair fanned out against the pillow, breathing hard, and only in her underwear I couldn't help but feel empowered. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, and I knew that she wanted me as badly as I wanted her.

I placed my hand gently around her ankle rubbing small circles with my fingertips, working my way up the silky smooth skin of her leg until I reached the knee. I parted her legs a tiny bit causing her to gasp quietly. I leaned in placing her leg on top of my shoulder, stretching the muscle in her thigh and I kept moving in until it met her chest. When our faces were inches apart, we simply just stared at each other, not saying anything. I could feel my glasses slide a bit down my nose, but I couldn't be distracted away from Bella's eyes that were swimming with so much emotion that it would be a sin to look away. Those deep chocolate pools stared at me as if they were looking into my soul, and I was all to wiling to let them.

Bella reached up and took hold of the sides of my glasses, sliding them off my face. It was almost as if she had taken off a piece of clothing, it felt that revealing. Her hand came up to cradle my cheek in her palm, soothing me with her touch. Her finger tips traced below my eyes and the side of my face as she said almost shyly, "You have the most beautiful green eyes."

I could feel the blush starting up, but I never took my eyes off her. "I like brown eyes better," I admitted in a whisper.

She ran her hands through my hair, fingering each strand softly. It shocked me how good that felt. I changed my focus from her eyes to her lips that I desperately wanted to taste again. Without thinking about it too much longer I leaned down and took her bottom lip between my own, kissing and sucking the plump piece of flesh that tasted like candy. It was the first time I initiated our kisses on my own, and if felt fucking incredible.

I had forgotten that I was still stretching her leg and figured it might start to feel uncomfortable staying like that, so I slid it off my shoulder only to hitch it around my hip, grinding myself into her. Bella let out a moan and tightening her other leg around me, pulling me closer. Our tongues started a dance of fiery passion while our hand roamed each others body's, exploring any uncharted territory.

"Edward,…_oh_ Edward." Bella groaned as I started to kiss and lick a path down her neck.

"Mmm.. _Bella_," I mumbled against her collar bone. "I want more." she started arching her back, bringing her chest closer to my face. I moved my kisses down to the swells of her breasts looking up to silently ask permission. She nodded her head guiding my face to her heaving breasts. I kissed all along the covered area of her left breast, sticking my tongue out occasionally to run it over the edge of her bra. I eventually pushed it out of the way, exposing her taunt pink nipple to my hungry mouth.

Bella started to make those delicious whimpering noises that have haunted my dreams the past couple nights as I traced my tongue along the area around her nipple with out fully touching it yet.

"Edward, please don't tease me. _Please_. Touch me." she was begging now, and I'm not going to lie, it was turning me on like crazy. I gave in and started licking and sucking on her nipple like a new born. I brought my empty hand up showing attention to her other breast, rolling the nipple between my fingers.

My nipping and sucking started to move downward to the underside of her breast, to her ribs, until I got to her navel. Bella started pulling on the collar of my shirt indicating that she wanted it off. I sat up a bit and pulled my shirt over my head exposing my chest to her.

Now I'm no scrawny guy, but I'm not a line backer either. I'm more around a swimmer or runners build. Still, I was sort of nervous for her to see my body, which is crazy because she's already been up close and personal with my junk, but the fear of rejection makes me unable to look her in the eye at the moment.

Bella's hands reach out to me and started roaming my bare chest, outlining every muscle and hard line. I glance at her from underneath my eyelashes to see her watching my body with a hungry look, licking her lips. I knew in that second that my fears were ridiculous and for some strange reason she was very attracted to… Me.

I smiled to myself and leaned back down to finish what I had been doing before. As I kissed along her flat stomach Bella was further boosting my confidence with her noises of pleasure, and I knew that I could do what I really wanted to do. Her skin was delicious, but I bet other…parts tasted even better. I licked along the line of her boy shorts bringing my hands down to curl around the waistband, waiting for her to give the okay. Bella was breathing harder parting her legs to let me get comfortable and nodded her head for me to continue.

Very carefully I pulled the boy shorts down, saving every inch of newly reveled flesh to memory. Sliding them off her legs I took a minute to gaze at this beautiful piece of woman before me, spread out waiting and wanting. I had done that. I looked down at Bella's perfect pink pussy and my mouth started watering, begging for a taste. I had no clue what I was doing, but I'm sure its not so hard to figure out right? Besides, practice makes perfect. I decided to just go by instinct and raised my hand to experimentally run my fingers along her lips as I had done once before. She gave a little moan, so I knew I was on the right track.

I carefully parted her lips and licked a long line up the length of her pussy. She really responded to that.

Ahh! Edward…mm, yes," her back arched and her hands flew down to bury themselves in my hair. She was so warm and wet I couldn't help but groan at the taste. I kept running my tongue along her folds, nipping and sucking on different parts of flesh, testing what she liked better based on her responses. I started swirling my tongue around her clit giving it little licks every now and then. Bella's body was shaking and her moans were getting louder with every touch.

I moved my fingers toward her entrance pushing one inside followed by another, while I sucked on her clit. Bella was so damn tight around my fingers I suddenly wondered what she would feel like around my cock.

Wow there buddy, we're not there yet. Enjoy what your getting right now, and think about that later.

I shook off that though, and started moving my digits in and out, building a rhythm with my fingers and mouth. _Damn,_ she tasted wonderful, and I wanted to tell her so.

" You taste so _fucking_ good," I groaned in a lustful voice.

"_Ugh_, E-Edward, It f-feels so…mm…don't stop." she said hardly getting the words out past her panting.

I dove right back in licking and sucking her juices, devouring as much of Bella as I could possibly get. She was so worked up I had to hold down her hips to stop her from moving. My fingers started to move faster, curling inside her body, trying to hit that special spot. When she was screaming I knew I found it, and kept trying to hit it every time.

"Oh God! Ugh…yes, yes, yes!"

"Edward, oh… _Jesus_, right there!"

"Oh, ohh…Edward I-I'm…shit… c-coming."

I pulled my head up enough to where I could talk and encouraged her to cum. Fuck I wanted her to cum badly.

"Yes Bella, oh baby cum for me. _Please_." I was now the one begging. She was so beautiful in this moment withering on the bed below me, palming her breasts for more stimulus, with my fingers pumping into her pussy, on the edge of absolute ecstasy. Finally, she was crying out my name coming all over my hand.

I waited until her breathing returned to normal and she was making noises of contentment before I took away my hand, sitting back up on my knees.

Bella sat up too, putting her arms around my neck and smashed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I was kind of caught off guard but reveled in the kiss anyway. Then I realized she was tasting herself on me and I could no longer ignore the massive erection fighting for breathing room in my jeans.

She spoke against my lips, "Mmm…thank you. Now I think its time to take care of another little problem." She palmed her hand around my erection and said, "Or.. Not so little." we both chuckled at her joke, but I was cut off when she resumed kissing me while unbuttoning my jeans. Once my jeans and boxers were out of the way she immediately wrapped her hand around my cock and started pumping me. Damn, she works fast.

I knew I wasn't going to last long, I had been ready to blow when she first bent over I was so worked up. Bella ran her thumb across the tip, spreading the pre cum, using it as a lubricant and started moving her hand faster.

"Oh fuck…Bella, ugh." I groaned against her lips, burying my hands in her hair trying to hold on to something. Bella brought her other hand down to cup my balls, lightly squeezing and tugging on them, driving me crazy. She started whispering into my ear and I knew I was done for.

"You feel so good in my hand, so big and thick. Ugh, I cant wait to get you in my mouth again."

Motherfucker.

"_Shit_ Bella, ohh…yes! I-I'm gonna… uhh," I couldn't even get the words out. Bella knew exactly what to say to turn me into a complete mess.

"Come on Edward, cum for me." she breathed in my ear. I gave a final grunt grabbing onto her shoulders and came all over her hand. Bella kept up her movements, prolonging my orgasm until I was too sensitive for her touch any longer. Once I calmed down, Bella got up to grab a towel from the bathroom so we could cleaned up my mess.

She put on a new pair of underwear and fixed her bra, sitting down next to me on the bed. I moved to pick up my shirt but Bella stoped me before I could get up.

"Wait. don't get dressed just yet." she said softly before laying down and tugged on my arm to follow suit. "Lay down with me for a while?" she asked in a small voice almost as if she were afraid I would reject her. What a ridiculous thing to think.

"Ofcourse." once I was laying down Bella put her back agaist my chest, and curled my arms around her in a spooning position. It felt so natural to be like this with Bella, almost effortless really. I always though that it would be awkward and uncomfortable after sex. Well, technically we didn't have sex, but it was close enough. But this, right now with Bella, actually felt…right.

"This is really nice." bella said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. I couldn't agree more with her.

"Yeah. I could get use to this." I said snuggling closer and resting my forhead against the back of her neck.

She gave a little laugh and laced our fingers together, "Me too." this was about the time for me to ask her the question I had been dying to ask for a long time now. I just didn't know if she was ready, or wanted that yet.

Oh come on, after everything that's just happened? Grow some balls Cullen!

Okay, I can do this. Just ask her.

"Bella?" I whispered, unsure, but determined to see this through.

"Hmm.." She replied, too relaxed to talk, but acknowledging me anyway.

"W-Will you.." I was having trouble spitting the word out, afraid I would sound completely pathetic. She turned her head giving me her full attention.

I took a deep breath and just said it, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Bella looked at me for a second before breaking out into a beautiful smile and launched herself at me, attaching her lips to mine for a heated kiss. I didn't know what I was expecting but it sure wasn't this.

Once she was done attacking my mouth she pulled me into a huge and said, "Yes." You couldn't erase the grin from my face.

We made out for a while longer before settling back into our comfortable spooning position, holding each other tightly. "Bella?" I asked. "Yeah?"

"You don't happen to be struggling in math do you?" I said, trying to stay innocent.

"Why do you ask?" she said curiously.

Oh silly Bella.

"Well I was thinking I could come over some time this week, and we could go over some…equations together." definatly working my way up on this flirting thing. She laughed catching on to my not-so-subtle self invitation.

"Only if you promise to be the teacher, I'll be the student." she said in a low voice. damn.

I've never been more grateful to be a genius at math in my life.


End file.
